


+First Time, the Second Time+

by rayskaskriivaa



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: A silly idea, Amnesia, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayskaskriivaa/pseuds/rayskaskriivaa
Summary: As Optimus stepped in, he heard Blaster go on and on about music and Earth's Top 5 at the moment. Jazz didn't remember a thing about Earthlings or their music, but he seemed to enjoy the topic nevertheless. Even for as good as newly programmed, he was still Jazz deep within. Nothing could change that. Prime was sure about it the second the musical Autobot laid his optics on him.





	+First Time, the Second Time+

"How is he, Ratchet?"  
"He'll be just fine. I still wonder how by Cybertron he ever injured himself that bad by just dancing..."

Ratchet passed Prime a datapad with Jazz's information. Blaster brought him in earlier and told that the bot had injured himself while showing off some sick moves. Ratchet would've wanted to ask what exactly had they been doing, but he didn't. Those must've indeed been 'sick moves'.

"I was able to repair him, but he might suffer from amnesia, memory loss, for a while. Don't fret, Prime, it's normal after such surgery", the good ol' medic explained. Prime frowned lightly and curled his lip plates under his mask.  
"How severe is this amnesia exactly, and how long will it last?" Optimus had to ask, he needed to know how long his second-in-command would need to be benched from work. Ratchet 'umm'ed and tilted his head on right. 

"He's as if he had just been programmed. He remembers nothing."  
"Nothing?" Optimus yelped.  
"That's right. But don't worry, he'll remember everything by tomorrow", Ratchet specified with a small chuckle. This was an unfortunate, but a little bit humoristic turn of events.  
"Thank you, Ratchet. That's great news", Prime sighed in relief. 

Ratchet told Optimus he could go see Jazz. The bot was in Ratchet's infirmary, outside the Ark. Jazz had already been accompanied by Blaster. As Optimus stepped in, he heard Blaster go on and on about music and Earth's Top 5 at the moment. Jazz didn't remember a thing about Earthlings or their music, but he seemed to enjoy the topic nevertheless. Even for as good as newly programmed, he was still Jazz deep within. Nothing could change that. Prime was sure about it the second the musical Autobot laid his optics on him.

Jazz was sitting on the edge of the medical berth, Blaster was sitting on a crate opposite him.

"Well, hello there!" Jazz greeted Optimus from afar and leaned closer to Blaster.  
"He's lookin' good, I like him already!" he whispered silently to his friend, who chuckled and wore a very wide smile on his face. He can't wait for Jazz to hear Prime was his mate. Optimus walked over and lifted his servos on his hips.

"Hello. How are you feeling, Jazz?" Optimus Prime asked the head of Special Operations. Jazz smiled brightly and answered: "I feel good, thanks for askin'! I'm a bit confused, but I guess it's because of the amnesia..." Jazz chuckled awkwardly and brushed with his digit from under his nose.  
"I'm sorry, I can't remember you either."

Optimus nodded his head as a response to his apology, he started: "Don't apologize. My name is Optimus Prime, I'm your-" but he stopped when he saw Blaster gesture with his servo.  
"He's your mate", Blaster just needed to put in. He smiled proudly. 

The expression that appeared on Jazz's face was worth seeing. He was glowing, beaming in joy and excitement. He felt, as humans say, butterflies in his stomach. His spark was flattering crazy.  
"Nooo! Shut the front door!!" Jazz giggled and looked at Optimus, then at Blaster and back at Optimus.  
"What did I ever do to get you?" he asked with a bright laughter. 

Optimus couldn't help smiling. He felt amazing. Jazz, who didn't remember a thing about him, fell in love with him on the first sight. That thought in his mind Optimus knew Jazz would always remember him and treasure what they have. No matter what happened, if something someday separated them, he knew Jazz would always keep him alive in himself. Keep him in his spark for eternity. 

"You were yourself", Optimus told him and reached to take a hold of his servo, which Jazz had reached out towards him. Jazz held his servo tightly and gave a soft pull.  
"Aha! I knew I am awesome!" he said and smirked. Optimus moved to sit next to him on the edge of the berth.  
"Tell me more about yourself- No! Tell me about us!" Jazz started and moved to sit towards Optimus. He held his enormous servo with both of his. Blaster decided it was his time to leave and let these two get to know each other for the first time- the second time. 

"About us... Well, let me start from the beginning", Optimus started and cleared his throat.


End file.
